List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time
There are many Sharpteeth, or carnivorous creatures in The Land Before Time. They are the main antagonists of the movies, sequels, and series while others are not the villains like Chomper. This is a list of the various Sharpteeth seen throughout the series. Movie Series The Land Before Time Sharptooth - A dark okra green Tyrannosaurus, the main villain of the first film. Was inadvetedly blinded in one eye by Littlefoot. Killed Littlefoot's mother. Chased the main characters until they pushed a huge rock on him, causing him to fall into a lake and presumably drown. Dimetrodon - A Dimetrodon is seen briefly when Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie are traveling to the Great Valley. Littlefoot tells the others to stay down as it walks by. Swimming Sharptooth - A Metriorhynchus appears chasing a Crassigyrinus in the introductory sequence of the first film. The Great Valley Adventure Unknown Sharptooth - A Tyrannosaurus that had appeared at the beginning the movie during the prologue. Some fans speculate that the Sharptooth is non-other than Sharptooth himself before the events the original film, while other fans suggest that it could be Chomper's father. Swimming Sharptooth - A Nothosaurus lurks in a swamp that the main characters investigate. Chomper - A baby Sharptooth who befriends the main characters after his egg is brought to the Valley by mistake. Chomper's Father - A dark okra green Tyrannosaurus. Invades the Great Valley with his wife while searching for Chomper. Chomper's Mother - An olive green Tyrannosaurus. Invades the Great Valley with her husband while searching for Chomper. The Time of the Great Giving Unquillosaurus - An Unquillosaurus attacks a Chasmosaurus in the introductory sequence of the film. ''Velociraptor'' pack - When the dinosaurs in the Great Valley came to the Mysterious Beyond to get their water back, they were attacked by a pack of four ''Velociraptors''. While they fought back, one was covered in rocks and the remaining three were seperated from the leafeaters by a river. Journey Through the Mists Ichy and Dil - An Ichthyornis and Deinosuchus who side with each other to catch prey. The two don't like eachother much, but stay together because of their handicaps: Dil's being sight and Ichy's being size. Tyrannosaurus'' - A Tyrannosaurus (resembling Chomper's Father or the sharptooth from the first film) was seen briefly at the beginning of the film chasing a group of Dryosaurus. ''Cryptoclidus - A large Cryptoclidus attacks Dil after she bumps into it, chasing her away. The Mysterious Island Swimming Sharptooth - A Megalodon that prevents the main characters from traveling back to the mainland. Chomper - The five main characters meet Chomper on an island while searching for enough food to feed the herds. Now old enough to talk, Chomper helps them get around the island and protects them from his parents. Chomper's Father - Chomper's father appears again along with his wife. He has a sense of humor. Although not the main antagonists, Chomper helps keep his friends safe from his parents. Chomper's Mother - Chomper's mother appears again along with her husband. She is very caring towards her son. Although not the main antagonists, Chomper helps keep his friends safe from his parents. Plated Sharptooth - A Giganotosaurus who lives on the same island as Chomper's family. Unknown to them at first, he chases the main characters and later attacks Chomper's parents when they try to protect him. Sharptooth Flyer - A carnivorous pterosaur that tries to feed Ducky to its hatchlings. The Secret of Saurus Rock "The Biggest, Meanest, Most Ferocious Sharptooth Ever" - A legendary Sharptooth that the Lone Dinosaur defeated. His teeth are said to be the same ones around the neck of Saurus Rock. ''Allosaurus'' - An Allosaurus that attacked the gang when they were searching for the twins. Tyrannosaurus - A dark green Sharptooth that fights alongside the Allosaurus while the characters are in the canyon. It's possible that this peculiar sharptooth is the ghost of the Meanest Sharptooth that the Lone Dinosaur fought. The Stone of Cold Fire ''Deinonychus'' pack - A pack of Deinonychus that were seen in a flashback. They attacked and killed Pterano's faction of the herd. The Big Freeze Sand Sharptooth '- An Albertosaurus that attacked the main characters when they got stranded in the Mysterious Beyond. It supposedly died after it was knocked off a cliff by a log. There is a suggestion that this particular Sharptooth became Red Claw after it's defeat. Journey to Big Water 'Swimming Sharptooth - A Liopleurodon that was washed into the Great Valley along with Mo in a flood. It seves as the main antagonist until it reaches the Big Water and forgets about the main characters. The Great Longneck Migration Gray Sharptooth - A gray Sharptooth that lives in a swamp. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike at first mistake him for a boulder and sleep next to him. He wakes up when the children start talking and chases them. He later attacks the characters with two other Sharpteeth. Green Sharptooth - One of the sharpteeth that attacks the characters when they find Littlefoot. Orange-Brown Sharptooth - Chases the kids while they are trying to find Littlefoot. He attacks Pat who trys to help the children escape. Postosuchus - These quadrupedal Sharpteeth inhabit a swampland. Belly Dragger - A Sarcosuchus ''that lives in a marsh attacks the Longneck herd that migrates through, almost eating Littlefoot, but is crushed by Sue. Later, Littlefoot's friends also face off against it, and it almost eats Petrie. Invasion of the Tinysauruses '''Utahraptors''' - Two ''Utahraptors who attack the Tinysaurus herd when they travel into the Mysterious Beyond. The pair were eventually driven out by the adults after invading the Great Valley. The Great Day of the Flyers ''Spinosaurus'' - A purple Spinosaurus who attacks Guido when he sleep-flies into the Mysterious Beyond. Postosuchus - One appears in the introductory sequence of the film, roaring on a cliff, but dying of apparently natural causes. The Wisdom of Friends ''Baryonyx'' Pack - A pack of Baryonyx that attack the children when they are trying to help Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie escape. The pack supposedly were killed when they stood on the edge of a cliff and it shattered under their weight, causing them to fall. TV Series Chomper - Chomper appears once again, now living in the Great Valley after being separated from his parents. An Oviraptor named Ruby takes care of him. Red Claw - The main antagonist of the TV series. According to Chomper, he is the biggest and meanest Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond. He and his minions Screech and Thud appear to rule the area outside the Great Valley. He seperated Chomper and Ruby from their families. Screech and Thud - Two Utahraptors who are minions to Red Claw. They go into small caves or thin ledges to find Red Claw's prey, and attack where he can't. Sharptooth Mom - A mother Utahraptor who lays eggs in a cave by the Great Valley. She chases the main characters as they carry her eggs to the Mysterious Beyond. Hidden Runner - A green-and-blue Troodon. His colors act as camouflage. He is nocturnal, due to his good eyesight. When Ruby tells her friends a scary story about the Hidden Runner, they start having scary sleep-stories, and set out to find it with Mr. Thicknose. ''Metriacanthosaurus'' - A family of Sharpteeth consisting of a child and two parents. When Chomper is on a mission to teach Sharpteeth how to be "nice", he tries to become friends with the child, who is around his age. The child however doesn't understand him talking in leafeater and acts agressively towards him. He finally gets his parents who chase Chomper away. Dromaeosaurus - Red Claw chases a pack of these creatures. Megaraptor - Red Claw chases away a mother Megaraptor and her two children. Belly Draggers - Several Sarcosuchus invade the Great Valley. Cera claims to have driven them away, but they return, and her father drives them off for real. Herrerasaurus - Red Claw and his minions chase a pack of them. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sharptooth Category:Fast Biters Category:Twofooters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Deceased characters Category:Lists